Persona: Possession
by Sweet Cadbury
Summary: An original Persona universe fic. A murderer is running rampant in the city of Uhara. All of the victims have something in common... Persona. Prologue and Character Bios now up. Please R/R!!! :-)
1. The Players in the Drama

Persona: POSSESION  
  
Possessed by memories of people he never met and places he'd never been.. of pain he never had..  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This story is not direct fic off any of the Persona games. it is, more like. say, yet another Persona story, based in a world like the ones in the Persona series. Most of the story takes place in Uhara, a Japanese city not unlike Lunarvale or Sumaru. I hope you guys like the story. there really aren't many Persona fics out there, so I really wanted to do this. R/R, please!!!!! Story is rated PG-13 for violence and language. ( And I obviously don't own Persona, wish I did though. well, on with the story! Character bios shall be first. ^_^  
  
  
  
The Main Characters  
  
CITIZENS OF UHARA CITY  
  
Sugashima Fa-  
  
Age: 25  
  
Occupation: Detective  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 200 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Complexion: Tanned  
  
Blood type: O-  
  
Hair color: REALLy dark indigo blue  
  
Eye color: Rust red  
  
Distinguishing features: Black wing-shaped tattoo under his right eye; wears ruby studs in his ears.  
  
Personality: Extremely serious, very aloof and quiet, almost cold. Hard to get to know, but is steadfast and loyal once a friendship is made, even if he's very reluctant to show affection.  
  
Biography: Always a very straight laced boy with excellent grades in school, Fa decided to become a police officer after the murder of his older brother, who he looked up to, went unsolved. His life tends to be rather stressful but he tries not to show it and works seemingly tirelessly. He's struck trying to raise his younger sister, and though he attempts to be strict with her has very little control over her and she causes him aggravation to no end. Fa is investigating a string of murders that's happening in the city. The stats match up to the murder of his brother that went unsolved years ago and he's obviously chomping at the bit to solve the mystery.  
  
Likes: Tidiness, black coffee, and of course, law and order (how straight laced can a person get??)  
  
Dislikes: Criminals and his sister's boyfriends (though there tends to be little difference) ;-)  
  
Bad habit: Tends to drink a little too much when he is alone and has down time.  
  
Hidden talent: Adept puzzle solver and model builder/ sculpter  
  
  
  
Kirigawa Rei-  
  
Age: 17  
  
Occupation: Student/ Busboy  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Complexion: Fair  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Hair color: Dark purple/black and amber blond (two colored)  
  
Eye color: Dark brown  
  
Distinguishing features: Two colored hair and the eyebrow ring in his left eyebrow  
  
Personality: Very cheerful, outgoing, and friendly. Likes to help others and can be very charming when he wants to be.  
  
Biography: Your average teenage schoolboy, who's major concern in life is being cool. He got the eyebrow earring to defy authority in his own little way but he hides it from his mom so I don't know how defiant he really is. ;-) He's a pretty hard worker so he gets decent grades, but school doesn't come easily to him. His personality makes him very popular with both male and female students at his high school so he has a lot of friends and acquaintances, but he's closest to Ikeda. He works as a busboy at a pizzaria with Seiko, who can't stand him. Whoever is murdering young, good- looking teenagers in the city is after Rei now, a situation he is less than happy with. He is plagued by a feeling of deja vu when he meets Fa that slowly gets worse with time...  
  
Likes: Dogs, excercising, arcade games, race cars (even though he can't drive ^_^*) and cheeseburgers  
  
Dislikes: Rude people/bullies  
  
Bad habit: Often lets his emotions get the best of him and is really quick to blame himself when things go wrong (I call it Ryo Sanada Syndrome ;-))  
  
Hidden talent: Is actually a very skilled storyteller and secretly writes a lot when he's bored.  
  
Masaki Ikeda  
  
Age: 17  
  
Occupation: Student/ Computer hacker (hehe)  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Complexion: Fair, with freckles  
  
Blood type: B+  
  
Hair color: Reddish orange  
  
Eye color: Black  
  
Distinguishing features: His freckles, thick glasses, and rather interesting hairstyle. ;-)  
  
Personality: Your classic computer geek who knows more about relating to machines than people. Best friends with Lei, who he relies on to fend off bullies for him. While he's not exactly shy, he still has poor social skills and can't make very many close friends.  
  
Biography: Raised by his computer programer father, Ikeda was always a rather lonely child until Lei's family moved into his apartment building. Though the two became close, Ikeda never formed a strong bond with any of his peers apart from Lei. A computer genius, Ikeda meets Livette through a computer chat room and is responsible for most of the rumor trading online and researching Personas.  
  
Likes: Computers, video games, Cherry Coke  
  
Dislikes: Stupid people, loud noises  
  
Bad habit: Can sometimes look down on people when it comes to his intelligence (especially computer skills) and is prone to lecturing.  
  
Hidden talent: Can write music and play the violin  
  
  
  
Sugashima Seiko  
  
Age: 16  
  
Occupation: Student/ Waitress  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Complexion: Tanned  
  
Blood type: O-  
  
Hair color: Dark blue-violet with a small streak of lighter blue  
  
Eye color: Pink  
  
Distinguishing features: The light streak in her hair  
  
Personality: On the outside, a 'bad' girl who likes to hang with the wrong crowd and get into trouble, but she is in fact a very sweet girl who puts up a front to protect herself.  
  
Biography: Though she was a small child when her oldest brother was murdered, Seiko remembers the incident well and it changed the once happy, sweet child greatly. She came to the opinion that nice people only get hurt, and became the biggest almighty witch you ever laid eyes on. She can't stand nice guys (which is why she picks on Lei so much at work and school). She tends to be a major flirt with 'bad boys'. Her parents became convinced they couldn't handle her anymore and sent her to live with her brother, Fa, hoping he would be a good influence, but he can't really control her either.  
  
Likes: New clothes, CDs, and doing whatever the hell she wants ;-)  
  
Dislikes: Sweet guys ("They make me gag!"), messy rooms (well there's one thing she has in common with her bro) and onions.  
  
Bad habit: Smokes on occasion  
  
Hidden talent: Is a skilled dancer  
  
  
  
Toriyama Nuriko  
  
Age: 23  
  
Occupation: Detective  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Complexion: Rosy  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Hair color: Brunette  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Distinguishing features: None, really, just an attractive lady. However, if she is observed closely, sometimes her eyes seem to reflect the light, but the viewer usually passes it off as their imaginationâE¦  
  
Personality: Very strong headed and independent; is resentful of being appointed as Fa's partner and would rather work alone.  
  
Biography: Nuriko's fiance dumped her when she refused to quit the police academy to become a housewife. She was very hurt by this and has consequently become rather cold to men in general. She works very hard to succeed in her job, and won't let anyone dog her because she's a woman. She lives alone and doesn't seem to have many friends. Fa's personality is a little too much like hers so she has as little contact with him as possible even though they've recently been assigned as partners.  
  
Likes: Cats, getting her hair done, and sunsets.  
  
Dislikes: Men in general, but sexist ones in particular, wrinkled clothing, sports.  
  
Bad habit: Practically can NOT ask anyone for help and sometimes bites off way more than she can chew.  
  
Hidden talent: Is well schooled in the Japanese Tea Ceremony  
  
  
  
CHARACTERS FROM OUTSIDE UHARA:  
  
Douglas Zanshin  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Occupation: Assassin/Demon hunter  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 180 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: Unknown  
  
Complexion: Pale  
  
Blood type: Unknown  
  
Hair color: White  
  
Eye color: One blue, one red  
  
Distinguishing features: Has one red eye (which he wears a device over to hide) and wears bandages on his hands for a special reason... also wears a sapphire pendant around his neck at all times.  
  
Personality: Very sarcastic and full of himself; might be covering up for insecurities with his brash attitude and rude behavior.  
  
Biography: Very little is known about Zanshin. He MAY be behind the string of murders happening in the city, but then, he may not. Whatever the case, he seems to be targeting Lei now, either for assassination or something else. His looks indicate that he is definitely not normal, and rumor has it he's not even human...  
  
Likes: Fine wine, luxurious hotel rooms  
  
Dislikes: People who get in his way..?  
  
Bad habit: Uh.. is killing people considered a bad habit? ;-)  
  
Hidden talent: Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
Livette Delecroix  
  
Age: 18  
  
Occupation: Florist  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: France  
  
Complexion: Very pale  
  
Blood type: B-  
  
Hair color: Blond  
  
Eye color: Lavender  
  
Distinguishing features: Wears striking, dark eye makeup and dresses in all black or dark shades.  
  
Personality: Despite her dark Goth appearance Livette is rather lively. Very much a go-getter, she hates beating around the bush and goes directly for what she wants or needs.  
  
Biography: A recent graduate of high school, Livette works in the family flower shop now. She doesn't seem to mind working there, but it's definitely not her life's dream. Livette has been a skilled Persona user since she was 13 and jumps at the chance to travel to Japan and get involved with Lei and Ikeda's amateur investigation of the murders and the appearance of Personas. She comes from a VERY wealthy family and brings a lot of aid and pretty new toys to the picture, ranging from cool cars to private jets. ;-)  
  
Likes: Shopping, reading, and thunderstorms.  
  
Dislikes: Cowards, slowpokes, and sushi.  
  
Bad habit: Often jumps right into things without thinking (rarely looks before she leaps).  
  
Hidden talent: Is an accomplished pianist, and is also into fashion and makeup advice.  
  
  
  
Jesus Hernandez  
  
Age: 27  
  
Occupation: Grocery store clerk  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Weight: 160 lbs.  
  
Country of Origin: U.S.A  
  
Complexion: Tanned  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Distinguishing features: Odd heart shaped scar on his forehead, and a rather large cross he wears at all times.  
  
Personality: Extremely sarcastic and witty, constantly searching for a way to zing someone in conversation. HUGE skirt chasing flirt, but tends to be secretive to the point of being dishonest more often than not.  
  
Biography: A washed up salesman, thrice divorced and only 27, it's rather obvious Jesus (btw, to clarify, we're talking the Hispanic name pronounced Hey-Zeus, not as in Christ. ;-) is not good with relationships. He has a young son in kindergarten but he has a hard time getting the child support in sometimes. ^.^* He runs a small bodega and lives in an apartment above it in Tuscon, Arizona. Rumor has it that Hernandez is an ex-demon hunter and that's where his scar came from, but it can't be verified. He is, however, a veteran Persona user and may have some inside info on Zanshin.  
  
Likes: WOMEN, and a cold beer at the end of the day.  
  
Dislikes: Feminists, men who try to push him around, bill collectors  
  
Bad habit: Has a TEENY swearing problem and pops his knuckles frequently  
  
Hidden talent: Is actually a skilled painter but gave up art long ago for some reason.... *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. Prologue: It was a Quiet and Rainy Nigh...

PROLOGUE  
  
Most tales begin with "It was a dark and stormy night". At the beginning of this particular drama, it was indeed dark, but it was not particularly stormy. The night was quite peaceful, in fact. It was a little wet; a gentle rain fell, providing a soft background melody for the sleeping citizens of the city. But for those that didn't sleep, it was either an inconvenience. or a sheltering shroud, blurring their movements and drowning out the sound of their footfalls.  
  
The raucous, harsh music of a nightclub poured into the night and was immediately muffled as a heavy metal door swung open and then shut again. Two figures huddled together under a magazine they held over their heads, giggling and whispering as they bumped into each other.  
  
"Man, that place was a trip!" The first girl, a young teenager of about 15, whispered enthusiastically to her friend, an older teen who wore heavy makeup and a very short skirt. Both girls staggered a little, their heads spinning from the drinks they'd consumed in the club, courtesy of fake ID's. The older teenager didn't seem to be making much sense of the world, everything was a giddy rush of color, and she seemed able to communicate to her younger friend only in high pitched giggles. It would be a good assumption that an illegal substance of some nature had been consumed in the club.  
  
"Whaddya wanna do now?" The first girl asked as their course veered off the slick sidewalk, staggering into the street. It was fortunate for them that there were no cars on the street at this late hour. Or perhaps, in the long run, it was more unfortunate. The two girls were too inebriated to realize they were being followed. Even if they were sober they might not have detected the soft, cat-like precision of the footsteps only a few yards behind them.  
  
The older girl babbled something about another club, as the two of them ran into an alley, ducking under the shelter of a slanted rooftop that jutted out above it. The 15 year old took cigarettes from her purse and lit both, offering one to her high friend, who took it and waved it around absently, not really even paying attention to it.  
  
"Man, I gotta pee. we need to find someplace else to go," The younger girl continued as she took a drag off her cigarette. "Jeeze, girl, what did that guy give you in there? You're all goofy and stuff." Both girls burst into fits of giggles at this.  
  
"Oh. damn." The older girl complained, one of the first lucid things she'd said since they left the club. She'd waved her cigarette a little too wildly and some rain drops managed to fall on it, making it go out.  
  
"No big, here, I got more." The younger girl took out her lighter, but she fumbled with it and dropped it in a puddle. "Shit!"  
  
As she bent down to pick it up, she lost her balance and fell forward into the puddle. Her stoned friend found this to be exceedingly hilarious, and she ended up falling on her behind, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Bitch," The first girl growled, throwing a fistful of dirty water at her friend, who continued to laugh hysterically. As she stood up shakily, she became aware of the tall, dark figure standing by them. "Oh, hey. you got a light, mister?" She asked, blinking, her eyes bleary from the alcohol and the rain. She could not quite make out the figure, but she was sure it was male. he was tall, with broad shoulders, anyway. "Have we met before? Were ya in the club?" She cast a sidelong glance at her friend, who had quieted and seemed to fall into something of a stupor. ".Did you follow me out here?"  
  
Most women would be frightened by the thought of being followed by a stranger down a dark alley, but this teenager was not particularly bright even before a round of drink and drugs. She grinned, sidling up to the stranger, her head seeming to swim even faster now. The man said nothing, but stared at the girl's face intently.  
  
Déjà vu is described as the sensation of having seen someone or been to a place before, when you in fact have not. It is a pretty natural phenomenon. usually, it means nothing, but in some cases, it can be very significant. This was one such case, as the girl suddenly seemed quite a bit more lucent. She backed away from the silent man, shaking a little as she groped behind herself for her friend.  
  
"Ch.Chieko? We have to go." She hissed, but her friend had since passed out where she sat, propped against the wall of the alley. "Chieko?!"  
  
".I'm sorry," The man said softly, his voice suddenly seeming very loud to the girl, though she actually barely heard it over the rain. From beneath his long coat, the girl caught a glimpse of a long, glinting steel blade. As the girl turned to flee, stumbling and nearly falling in a puddle, he sighed and followed her, making little effort to hurry. After all, he'd studied the alley earlier, and it was a dead end.  
  
The girl didn't get far, as the man had surmised. He found her sprawled in a pile of overturned trash cans, her head bruised from where she'd ran into the wall at the end of the alley. She moaned slightly as she rolled over, dazed. She looked up at the man with clouded, yet somehow soulful eyes.  
  
".Are you going to rape me?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.  
  
The man shook his head. ".No. Just kill you."  
  
He could see straight through her eyes into her soul. He could see her inner self. her Persona, lurking inside the shell of a misguided teenager, battling the effects of the drugs and alcohol running like wildfire through her system, waking her up.  
  
.He could not allow that to happen.  
  
A sudden wind kicked up in the narrow allow, throwing the foul, stale air around wildly, bits of garbage flying through the air. The man was almost pushed back. This girl's Persona was rather strong.  
  
But, it was not quite strong enough, and not fast enough.  
  
"Mafui!" He shouted, throwing out his left hand, gritting his teeth as the spell was channeled outward from his fingertips, purplish energy striking the girl. Her body jerked as she let out a cry, the wind dying down almost instantly. He had Muted her. the Persona would not be able to emerge as long as the spell held its effect. .If only his magic were stronger, then he wouldn't have to kill her.  
  
It was over with one clean, lightning quick slash of the kitana the stranger had been hiding under his coat. Blood hit the wall of the alley in a neat arc, looking a bit like graffiti from a spray can, as the girl's body slumped to the floor of the alley, her head landing with a dull thud somewhere nearby. The man shook his head, wiping the blood off the blade onto the girl's skimpy dress.  
  
".So young. just a baby, really." He looked up at the full moon, glaring at the fleeting form of a golden butterfly he thought he saw, silhouetted against it. ".But no matter how young they are, I will not let you have a single one of them, Philemon. I'll kill anyone I find with a Persona. even if the shores of this country will have to run red with blood when I'm done."  
  
A muffled scream from behind him caught his attention. He whipped around, eyes narrowing at the sight of the friend of the girl he'd just killed, leaning against the wall of the alley, barely standing on her shaking legs. Vomit discolored the front of her leopard print halter top, and she was staring at him with wide, wild and frigthened eyes.  
  
"Y-y-you k-killed her.. You killed Harumi!!" She cried, her voice a mix of anger and faint disbelief. "Why'd you do that, she never did anything to anyone."  
  
The man shook his head. If only the girl had stayed passed out a few more moments, she might live to possibly sober up one day. But now, she would have to die, too. The blood of an innocent would accompany the blood of a fledgling Persona user tonight. 


End file.
